brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Articles for Rating/Class 1/Legolas Greenleaf
* Nominated by: 22:46, December 6, 2012 (UTC) * Nomination comments: I'd love to get the article to FA, but the background and video game data is a bit lacking. (I don't have the video game and I guess I'm too lazy to add a background of a proper length :P) Vote score: +4, Technical Check: Currently Not OK ;Support # Looks pretty good. I'll vote for it. 00:12, December 7, 2012 (UTC) # ya i think Legolas Greenleaf should be Class 1, Jeyo did do a few days of work on it # Alot redone, I think after all the work it has been given, it deserves good article status. 15:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC # think it looks good # C1 status. 00:58, January 26, 2013 (UTC) # 22:59, February 2, 2013 (UTC) # I vote yes because Jeyo would have done all that work to move up in the rankings for nothing # Fixed now, looks pretty good. -- 01:24, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ;Object # Nowhere near the amount or quality of content I like to see in a C1. #:Some information is in the wrong place (the videogame abilities, for example). #:The background is far from complete. #:Uncaptioned/needless images in the gallery. #:No actual description of videogame variant(s?) #:The quality of writing isn't really at a great level in many parts of it, sorry. #:The lead section doesn't actually tell us much of anything about the minifigure, just the character. #:# Mostly per Cligra (what wasn't fixed), but a few other things to note: #:2013 is not in the infobox. #:Legolas wasn't really redesigned for The Hobbit, he was just given a variation. The design is still the same, basically. #:He has not since appeared in three sets. He has since appeared in two sets and is scheduled for a third. #:The description jumps around the minifigure's attributes a bit too much (at least with the head). I would prefer it had a clearer plan of organization. #:The variation's legs are not reddish brown aside from the earth green leaves. There is a lighter shade of brown in the groin area. #:Video game section is too lacking. Even if you can't find the information, this is definitely necessary for a C1 article and it should not be nominated without it. #:A few grammar problems in the background (a comma missing here and there, "Gandalf" is lowercased about halfway through,) #:I'm not so sure about this one, as I haven't watched all of any of the movies, but the background seems to get cut off and the end of The Two Towers. #:Though not really necessary, wasn't he played by the same actor as Will Turner? I think that should be mentioned in the notes. 18:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) # Mostly per Cligra and BB, it needs a little bit more meat on the bone, and needs a background revamp for the end of The Two Towers, and for TRotK. -- 01:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ;Technical MoS Check (QCG members only) ;Comments In answer to Clig: :Lead section - fixed. :Background - in the process of being fixed. :Quality - like where? :Video game info - there isn't much I can do about that. 08:11, December 9, 2012 (UTC) * Neutral 18:33, December 28, 2012 (UTC) * Rewrote the VG section 22:37, January 7, 2013 (UTC) * Okay, I've fixed just about everything Cligra and Berrybrick mentioned (and thanks to NBS for writing the video game section). 00:19, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ** I'm tired of looking at this nomination. technically it's at a fail, but nobody has looked at it since I re-fixed it up. Could those who are opposing check the article again and reconsider your vote? 10:23, February 2, 2013 (UTC) 03:06, February 12, 2013 (UTC)}}